Dan Rydell Hates Soccer but Loves Soccer Players
by langilla
Summary: Every moment in his life seemed to be surrounded by shoulds and supposed tos. He was supposed to win that award. He was supposed to save Rebecca from her husband. Add on to that he is supposed to hate soccer and what should be more concerning is that he is supposed to be straight.
1. Dan Rydell scores an exclusive

Dana means business when she's on the phone. "He'll do an exclusive on our show? You're serious, only us."

"Wait, that's the catch?" There's a pause and Dana looks surprised.

"Casey would be much better. He would make Mr. Ralston look better. He would make The Revolution look better."

"He's set on this? No way to change his mind?" Dana chews on her lower lip while waiting for a decision.

"You've got a deal."

Dana slams down the phone. "We have an exclusive!"

"But you said there was a catch?" Natalie looks hesitant to celebrate.

"It's a minor thing." Dana attempts to wave away Natalie's concerns and moves to leave her office.

"Really?" Natalie follows Dana into the hallway.

"Dan just has to do the interview."

"He's interviewing a soccer player."

"Yes."

"Has Rolston's agent seen the show?" Natalie asks incredulously.

"He said it was all Gaberiel's idea"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I think you should inform everyone."

"But this EXCLUSIVE is your glory. I wouldn't want to take credit."

"You mean you don't want to fall on my sword" Dana replies indigently.

"It's the same thing really" Natalie shrugs and attempts to look as cute as possible.

They enter the conference room for the run down meeting.

"Sorry we're late everyone. It's just I was scoring an exclusive with Gabriel Ralston"

There is half hearted clapping.

Danny furrows his brows and asks "Why do I know that name?"

"He's a famous soccer player" Casey deadpans.

"You can't be a soccer player and be famous. That implies people actually watch soccer."

"Most popular sport in the world ring a bell" Kim quips.

"Not in our great country. So why do I know that name?"

Casey sighs "He was your first"

"Casey I highly doubt that a 'famous' soccer player was who I lost my virginity to" Dan makes sure to put air quotes around famous.

"He was your first on air interview. He was rookie of the year." Casey sounds incredulous.

"I completely forgot because soccer interviews are only slightly more interesting than actual soccer."

"Well, I'm glad you remember his name at all. You're the one doing the interview." Dana says while making an awkward pose meant to single out Dan.

Danny looks around at everyone in the conference room. "Is it April Fools's day?"

Casey shakes his head, "It's still February."

"Did people forget I hate soccer?"

"I think that's rather impossible." Natalie deadpans as she sits down across the table.

"Then why isn't Casey doing it?" Danny is in disbelief and rather over dramatic. "What kind of torture is this?"

"He said it had to be you. I would try to remember what happened 6 years ago." Dana's voice is unwavering. Danny knows he isn't going to get out of it.

Dana sits down and looks at her clipboard "Alright now that, that's all settled, let's go over tonight's rundown."


	2. Dan Rydell is clueless

"Casey" Dan was sitting at his at his desk staring at Casey, who typing away on his computer. "Casey."

"Dan?" Casey didn't bother to look away from his screen.

"I don't know what to write." There's a light whine in Dan's voice.

"It's the Marlin/Red Sox spring training game. It should be pretty easy."

"I already finished that." Dan sounds frustrated, as if he expects Casey to already know that.

"Then start on the Philly/ Royal's game"

"I'm talking about the Gabriel Ralston interview." Danny sighs as if defeated.

Casey finally looks at Dan, only to see him slightly pouting. "Start by asking him about his stats last season."

"Which were?"

"I think you're plenty capable of looking those up yourself." Casey can hardly believe how childish Danny is.

"Well it would be easier if I knew what team he played on." Danny says jokingly, but Casey is unsure of how much of this is actually a joke.

"Same one since your last interview."

"Which was?"

"Danny, how bad is your memory? I'm starting to get concerned. Do you know where you are right now? My name is Casey. Do you remember your name?" Casey was trying to cover his slight frustration with teasing.

"Haha. Soccer isn't important enough to remember. It must have been Austin right?" Danny sounds clueless. Casey wonders if Danny is actually this out of touch.

"Austin doesn't have a soccer team."

"Then why was he on a local sports show?"

"Maybe it was because he is from Texas." Casey keeps his tone even.

"I should probably know that for the interview... So his current team is?" Danny sounds more light hearted, maybe it is just an act.

Casey sighs. "I really don't have time for this. You're a reporter, do some research."

Dan stands up suddenly. "You're right I should ask Natalie."

"Natalie has a job to do too you know." But by the time Casey gets the whole sentence out Danny is already out the door looking for Natalie.

Dan finds Natalie in the hallway headed towards the video editing room. He catches up to her and starts walking in the same direction

"Natalie! The most wonderful co-worker I've ever seen." His smile is just a bit too large to believe.

"What is it that you need from me today?"

"You're a fan of Gabriel Ralston right?"

"Yes Danny, but no I will not write the interview for you." Natalie rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure? I'll make sure to introduce you. Tell him you wrote all the best questions." Danny attempts to ramp up his charm.

"You want me to write all of the questions."

"Please Natalie." He tries to look pathetic.

"No." Natalie shakes her head.

"Can you at least tell me what team he plays on?"

Dan and Natalie reach the video editing room and stop outside it.

"Seriously Danny? That's the whole reason we're doing this interview." She narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh. He's been traded."

"Not just traded. The Tampa Bay Mutiny isn't making any money. They're disbanding the team. He's headed to the Revs now."

"The revs are?"

"How do you know so little about soccer?" Natalie asks in disbelief.

"I've already had this conversation with Casey."

Natalie sighs shakes her head and enters the editing room. Dan continues to follow her.

"Please help me Natalie. You're my only hope."

"Dan you have the ability to look up this information on your own." Natalie rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Dan paused. "Could you at least give me a hint about what he's like in interviews."

"Danny. I've never interviewed him, but you have."

"That was six years ago and about soccer. All I remember was he was nervous." Dan is annoyed, he shouldn't have to do this interview.

Natalie paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe that's why he hasn't done any one on one interviews since."

"What?"

"All of his interviews he does with other team members and he always has the most serious look on his face. It's so intense, it makes him dreamy." Natalie's eyes move away as she starts to think about just how attractive Gabriel Ralston really is.

"Serious, intense, and doesn't like interviews. It's going to be like pulling teeth." Danny didn't realize it could be worse than just pretending to be interested in soccer

"You forgot dreamy." Natalie smiles at him.

Danny sighed. "Is there any interview footage we have of him?"

"Check you own audition tape. As one of you first on air interviews I'm sure it's on there. Now can I please edit some of these basketball games. It's almost March Madness."


	3. Dan Rydell finds the video

The next day Dan has his audition tape and curses the fact that his office tv lacks a VCR, he would have to go to the editing room to watch the old interview, but it could wait. He could wait until after the show aired. Get all his writing for tonight done. Dan tries to concentrate on the work at hand, but something about Gabriel Ralston and the up coming interview is bothering him. The more he heard from Natalie and Casey the more important he felt it had to be. He was looking up stats, this guy hadn't just been the first rookie of the year in the MLS he was also the player with the most appearances for the Mutiny as well as the most goals scored. He must be so serious in interviews because of how serious he was about soccer. He had to find that interview tape. He has to figure out why a man who hated interviews would want Dan Rydell, a man who hates soccer, to interview him.

He could only last as long as the noon run down meeting. He spent the whole time doodling on his not pad, answering all questions directed his way in yes/no statements. As soon as the meeting ended he rushes over to Natalie.

"I found the tape. Let's go watch it in the editing room."

Kim interrupts their conversation "Which tape?"

"Dan's first interview with Gabe Ralston."

"Gabe Ralston is so intense." Kim gushes a little.

"And dreamy." Natalie says lightly.

"Definitely dreamy"

"Do you remember how well he did last season."

"It's a shame they didn't make it to the cup last year. I would have loved to watch him play that."

"Those eyes."

"That ass." Kim has a wide smile on her face.

"While this conversation is so interesting, I'm going to watch the tape."

Kim and Natalie continue to discuss just how attractive Gabe Ralston is when he plays soccer, what with all that sweat and heavy breathing and the bright uniform that brought out the blue in his eyes.

Dan puts the tape into editor and fast forwards to the interview. As soon as the old footage starts running, he knew why he remembered the name. On the film he was sitting next to Gabe Ralston, whose blue eyes look deeply focused despite wandering between Dan's face and the camera. His answers to questions were brief and regardless of how charming Dan was clearly being, Gabriel's smiles were rare.

Now the the footage rolling Natalie and Kim were bickering about whether or not Gabe's features were more "stoic renaissance painting of an angel" or "boy next door". It came down to that stiff look and few smiles compared to his tousled blond hair and freckles. Dan is just trying to focus on the interview, while the women are attempting to get anyone walking by's opinion. Dan is paying attention to the cadence of Gabe's speech, how the corners of his mouth would turn up just the slightest bit at Dan's jokes but Dan couldn't get a full smile out of him until talking about his goal in the Conference Finals.

"He's a boy next door."

"Dan how could you say that? He hasn't laughed at any of your jokes."

"Wait one more minute."

Casey wanders in. "Is this your first interview?"

"Yep."

"Have you asked the question yet?"

"It's the next one."

"What question?" Kim asks with slight confusion.

The Dan on the screen then asked "Before the interview started, we talked a little bit about your personal life and growing up as a soccer fan in Texas. How proud are you not just to be rookie of the year, but to be the FIRST rookie of the year in the MLS?"

The quiet and reserved Gabe from the first 4 minutes of the interview just seemed to fade away. He was now all charm, excitement and smiles. "Growing up in Texas everything is football. The booster clubs, the pep rallies, the colleges, the excitement all revolve around football. i was rail thin and had horrible hand eye coordination. Then one hot summer day I was trying to stay out of the heat and found a different type of football. It was a game between two teams I don't remember now and I couldn't really figure out any of the rules because I didn't know any spanish, but I thought it was one of the most exciting sports I had ever seen. Now kid's don't have to learn spanish to learn the game. Now I can inspire another generation of American kids. I honestly believe that MLS is one of the best things to happen to American sports and I'm so proud to be a part of that organization. It really is a dream come true, not just to be recognized as rookie of the year, but to play in front of groups of American fans, to bring the most popular sport in the world to places where all people talk about is American Football." The smile he gave to Danny at the end of that interview was pure boy next door.

"And that is when we all knew you would be great." Casey sounds proud. Dan didn't think that anything about himself in that interview was great. It took so long for Gabe to look even a little bit friendly, even a little bit open and honest.

"He wasn't even supposed to ask that question." Casey continues. "It was supposed to end with "How proud is your family, to have a world class soccer player as a son?"

"A good interviewer would have asked that question. Instead I tossed him softball."

"No one would choose the standard 'My parents are so proud and I am so lucky they supported me all these years' over the genuine passion and excitement he showed at the end."

"It wouldn't have been a standard answer."

"There's another way to answer that question?" Natalie says, genuinely confused.

"You might not understand, but for some people no matter what you do your parents will never be proud of you. There's just something lingering in your past that they will never get over. He told me that after asking me not to ask that question. So I didn't. So we'll probably never know why his parents aren't proud of him." Dan said it softly , remembering a bitter sweet moment, that had faded over the years.

"Dan, if you hadn't ditched that question he wouldn't be asking for you to interview him." Casey places his arm on Dan's shoulder and tries to be comforting.

"He's assuming I'm just going to lob a bunch of softball questions again." Dan's a little bitter. He doesn't want this interview.

"Maybe, but the more times we get Gabriel Ralston on our show, the better ratings we'll get. What his parents are upset about probably has nothing to do with sports and you know that and so you didn't ask the question. You can still ask about his lack of World Cup appearances if you want? He won't like answering that one."

Dan tried to smile weakly. He would want to ask him harder questions, to be a better interviewer, but he also wanted to see that giant smile across Gabe's face. That smile that just radiated warmth.


	4. Dan interviews a soccer player

Dan Rydell feels surprisingly nervous about the interview. Which is ridiculous he's done hundreds of interviews since the first one. Live interviews, interviews more serious than this one, interviews with athletes much more famous than this one. Still he can't help fighting with his tie. First it's suffocating him, then it's crooked, too loose, at an angle and all of a sudden Gabriel Ralston enters the bull pen. Through the glass doors of his and Casey's office, Danny sees Gabriel talking to Kim. He has the same tousled blond hair and bright blue eyes, but his face has filled out more. His jaw is sharp and square. Maybe six years ago he had been the boy next door, but now Kim had been right, he could be a stoic renaissance angel.

Dan adjusts his tie one final time and leaves his office. Gabriel is talking to Kim with a small smile that broadens slowly. They're talking about the U.S. Cup and even though Tampa hadn't made it, Gabriel is so animated.

"I'm Gabe Ralston, it's nice to meet you."

His voice is warm and Dan is unsure of when he had gotten close enough for Gabe to reach for a handshake. He was caught off guard enough that as he extended his own hand, he ends up saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Re-meet"

Gabe starts to shake Dan's hand, but then tilts his head to the side and squints at Dan slightly.

"What?"

"I'm Dan Rydell, It's nice to re-meet you. I interviewed you six years ago."

Gabe drops Dan's hand and a wide smile spread across his face.

"I thought you would have forgotten." His voice is warm and friendly.

"Do I seem that insensitive?" Dan replies in over exaggerated offence.

"Do you remember any of the players in the MLS?" Gabe is definitely sounding like a boy next door. Who thought he was stif?

"He doesn't even know all the teams teams in the MLS." Kim laughs after pointing out Dan's very specific lapse in sport's knowledge.

Gabe shakes his head and is clearly trying not to chuckle.

"And you wondered why I doubted you."

"Do you really need to make fun of me?" Dan had meant to direct it at both Kim and Gabe, but his eye's are completely focused on Gabe.

"Do you really need to make fun of soccer?" Gabe's eyes are locked on his.

"It's so boring." Dan's voice is deadpan and he attempt to look straight faced.

"And you're not?" Gabe's tone was light and teasing.

"My show" Dan starts- Kim elbows him. How did he forget Kim was standing there? "Our show," Dan corrects, "is quite witty and fast paced. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Maybe I'm here so you can toss me some soft balls." Gabe winks.

Dan's smile begins to drop. Gabe had managed to pick on his biggest insecurity about today and then keeps going.

"I'll take the time to really educate you about soccer."

Dan barely hears the second part and doesn't know how to respond, Gabe isn't taking him seriously. Dan knows he should reply with a witty comeback. The silence starts to feel heavy as Gabe's smile disappears and all Dan can manage to say is

"Let's get this interview going then." Dan tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice, he tries to smile, he tries to be a welcoming host. Gabe nods and follows Dan to the sound stage. Maybe by the time they were mic'd, maybe by the time they were through with make up, maybe by the time Dan was asking questions they could banter again.

Unfortunately, after several basic questions about Gabe's good stats and his team's awful stats, Dan decides that Gabriel Ralston is one of the worst people to interview. Not only had he insulted Dan's quality as an interviewer, his answers were all brief and stiff. Dan can't help but wonder if he was talking to some robot that had replaced the teasing Gabe Ralston.

"Just loosen up. This interview isn't making either of us look good." Dan's statement comes out more of a command than he intended.

"Then stop the warm up questions and ask the one you really want to ask." Gabe sounds as frustrated as Dan felt.

"What?"

"Dan, you're a professional, I don't expect a lot of soft balls. So ask the question you want to ask and I'll loosen up." Gabe's eyes lock onto Dan's again. His face is determined and intense.

Dan had a single moment where he considered the question he really wanted to ask 'Why aren't you parents proud of you', but that was the third rail. Instead, he focused on sports.

"Not only did your team have a losing season, but you got passed over for the World Cup again. How does that feel?" Dan knew it sounded cruel, but he wants the follow up question.

"I think as a team we really struggled because we knew going in that the MLS was going to shutter two teams and ours was definitely on the chopping block. While we may have won the first U.S. Cup, we never got such success again and our fan turnout was low and before you tell me that fan turnout is low because no one likes soccer, I would like to remind you that soccer is the favorite sport of hundreds of millions of people and our turnout was low compared to other MLS teams."

Dan smiles, the comment Gabe made was definitely rehearsed, but also seemed more like the guy in the bullpen. Gabe really did have Dan's number in terms of soccer jokes. He wonders how often Gabe watched Sports Night, but that wasn't important.

"I might have pointed out that turn out for the most popular teams like the L.A. Galaxy don't even compare to the turn out for the Dodgers, but I don't think you completely answered my question." Dan is pleased that Gabe seemed to loosen up, but he just has to push him a little further.

"In terms of the World Cup, of course I'm disappointed. It's always been a dream of mine to be a part of it, but they have a really strong team this year. I'm proud those are the players that are representing their country and I think we all should be." Another well rehearsed answer, but not what Dan is fishing for.

"What about 1998?" Dan isn't smiling when he asked this question. This was the big one, it was serious. The smile dropped off of Gabe's face as well.

"What about 1998?" Gabe becomes defensive, but he must have known this was the question that was coming.

"You were originally rostered on the 1998 U.S. Men's World Cup team, but cut before the team left for France. What happened?" No one in the past four years had gotten a chance to ask Gabe about this, he hadn't been the most famous player cut so people didn't notice when it had happened. Looking at his record for the two years before and the two years after however, showed that cutting him was probably a mistake.

"I was cut at the same time as the captain for life. I think that year there were some questionable cuts, but ultimately I spent the next two seasons working to improve as both a player and a leader. I made it to the all star teams both in 1998 and 1999. Since I didn't make it to the World Cup this year, I expect a great home season." Gabe smiles, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his shoulders tensed up again. The smile is far from warm, but Dan wants to push further, there was definitely more to the story. Dan also knows at this point he would come across as the bully.

"Speaking of the home season you're playing for the New England Revolution this year. What's your first impression?" A soft ball Gabe would probably be happy to answer.

"While I'm sad to leave my home of the past six years, I am excited to join the Revolutions. We all know that New ENglanders are some of the most dedicated and loyal fans in sports, regardless of which sport. I can't wait to be a part of that excitement and I really want to make those fans proud." Gabe smiles and looks straight at the camera.

"I have to politely disagree. New York fans are the most dedicated fans." Dan thinks this interview could actually be fun.

"New York fans, especially Yankee's fans, love winning. In New England, of course they want to win, but the love is really for the teams and sports in general. No matter how many losses New England fans will say that next year is the year the team goes all the way." Gabe is clearly working on winning new fans and maybe even trying to rile Dan up.

"As a New York fan I'm offended that you think I would abandoned the Yankees if they started losing. Which they won't." Dan tries not to sound indignant. He wonders if he failed.

"Is that a sports reporter answer or a fan answer?" Gabe is teasing him again.

"Both." Dan tries not to smile. "You know I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions?"

"I like my questions better." Gabe shrugs and looks a little sheepish.

"So you're saying the best part of New England is the fans? I don't know how much that says about The New England Revolutions." Dan wants to keep up the teasing. Even it it's not good reporting. It's fun.

"I never said that. The team is also amazing. We have a lot of strong players and our pre-season training has been going extraordinarily well. I would say watch out for us in the playoffs." His smile is wide and warm. It's what Dan had wanted.

"Don't you think it's bad luck to be so overconfident?"

"It's not overconfidence if it's true, and I didn't say we would win. I just said you should watch. There's going to be a lot of great games this season and a lot of them are going to be Revs games. We will be in the playoffs, you can bet on it." Gabe looks so satisfied and happy. He's talking about what he loves.

"What a bold prediction. Thanks for coming onto Sport's Night." Dan holds out his hand.

"Thanks for having me." He shakes Dan's hand and Dan feels a little shock of electricity. The static in the sound stage must be insane today.

"Everyone that was Gabriel Ralston from the New England Revolution. Make sure to tune into their games this season. You heard it from him, it's going to be a good one. Or as good as soccer can be I guess." Dan smiles right into the camera.

Natalie's voice comes into their ear pieces. "Great save at the end there. I think we got the footage we need."

"Is there anyway we can redo some of the questions at the beginning and edit itf os I look less like a pod person?" Gabe looks a little regretful.

"I wish we could, Mr. Ralston, but unfortunately we have to get back on track for tonight's show. There's not enough time." Natalie is letting him down as gently as she can.

"You can call me Gabe, if I can call you Natalie" he smiles up towards the control board. "I completely understand, although you could make it up to me by letting me stay and watch the show live tonight?"

"Of course we would love to have you, Gabe." Dan and Gabe could practically hear Natalie's smile through the earpiece.

Dan and Gabe start to take out the earpieces and take off the mics.

"It really did start to be a good interview towards the end you know." Dan wants to comfort Gabe. He's smiling but that interview was rough at the beginning. "You just have not get yourself so worked up."

Gabe sighed. "I know I can handle the hard questions, I just always want to get them out of the way first."

"You did fine and probably won over the few hundred? Are there even a hundred? Soccer fans in New England."

"Thanks Dan. That large underestimation of the number of fans I have means a lot." A small grin is still lingering on his face.

"I've got to finish writing tonight's show, but I'll see you at the filming, ok?" Dan places his hand on Gabe's arm.

Gabe leans in and responds softly. "Sounds great." Then he walks away. Dan smiles to himself, for some reason it feels like he and Gabe could actually be friends. If they could find something other than soccer to talk about.


End file.
